1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and, more particularly, to interfaces for playing presentation content.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally when a user searches for live audio content such as, for example, Internet or over the air radio stations, the selection of the audio content is a slow going process. The audio content is generally presented to the user in a list form or is presented station by station such that the user can scroll through the stations.
For example, in the case of over the air radio broadcasts one station identifier may be presented on a display of a device such that as the user operates an input of the device the display may present another station identifier, where the station identifiers are presented one at a time (e.g. scrolling through the radio stations one at a time). The station identifiers are generally presented in ascending or descending numerical order. Changing from one radio station to another can be tedious when the radio stations are located on, for example, opposite ends of the frequency spectrum. Radio presets that are programmed by a user to be associated with particular radio stations can also be used to select radio stations. However, the preset radio stations are also generally displayed in a user defined list that allows a user to scroll through the preset stations.
In another example, in the case of Internet radio broadcasts, the internet radio station identifiers are generally presented in a list form. A browsing the Internet radio stations generally cannot listen to or sample the audio content playing on the internet radio station without selecting the station and waiting for the audio content to buffer in a memory of the device. Buffering each station as it is selected is slow and breaks up the flow of sampling different Internet audio content.
It would be advantageous to be able to sample different audio content in a quick and intuitive manner.